


O doznaniach muzycznych Yuzuru Hanyu

by tremolo_in_my_chest



Series: Wiersze o Yuzuru Hanyu [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolo_in_my_chest/pseuds/tremolo_in_my_chest
Summary: Muzyczne przygody Yuzuru Hanyu.





	O doznaniach muzycznych Yuzuru Hanyu

Posłuchajcie, o dziatki, bardzo ślicznej balladki:

 

Historia zdarzyła się dnia letniego,

Gdy pośród słońca żaru i blasku,

Nasz Hanyu Yuzuru do pobliskiego

Na spacer miły chciał wybrać się lasku.

 

Lecz jako, że Yuzu, meloman prawdziwy,

Bez dźwięków muzyki się obyć nie może,

Musiał wpierw znaleźć rynsztunek właściwy,

Co w tejże muzyki słuchaniu pomoże.

 

Wybrawszy słuchawki ze swoich zbiorów

Po dylematach przy tym nielichych,

Usłyszał nuty pierwszych utworów

I próg przekroczył przy dźwiękach ich cichych.

 

Pośród melodii średniego uroku

Zjawiali się także wielcy klasycy.

Jeden zaś sprawił, że nagle w pół kroku

Zatrzymał się Yuzu na środku ulicy.

 

Jakaż to siła go zatrzymała,

Jaka reakcji tej była przyczyna?

Otóż melodia co w uszach mu brzmiała

Była to g-moll Ballada Chopina.

 

Doznaje Yuzuru bezmiernej udręki,

Rozdarty jest niczym centromer w mitozie,

Gdy g-moll Ballady grają mu dźwięki

Lecz w rytm ich nie może płynąć po lodzie.

 

Yuzuru stał, zaś myśli mu  mknęły

W nieokiełznanym programu żywiole.

Aż potu krople się perlić poczęły

Na jego stopach, dłoniach i czole.

 

Stwierdził nieborak, że już nie powstrzyma

Wybuchu swego zapędu dzikiego,

Wyskoczył więc nagle niemalże z miejsca

Axla - a w dodatku potróynego!

 

Mijały skoku kolejne obroty,

Yuzuru zaś pośród uniesień lotu

Przypomniał sobie, że jego stopy

Całe są przecież śliskie od potu!

 

Szybował po niebie jakoby ptaki,

Lecz przez wilgoci na stopach strugi

Lądując stracił on kontakt wszelaki

Z podłożem, więc w trawę poleciał jak długi.

 

I leży sobie teraz w tej trawie

Bo po cóż ma wstawać – wszak piękna pogoda!

Ma wciąż słuchawki, więc trwać może dalej

Jego niezwykła muzyczna przygoda.


End file.
